Soul Eater: Kiyoto Returns! Jealousy That Seeps Through The Soul?
by thephilosophersjuicebox
Summary: When Kiyoto doesn't wake up after five days, Sorami starts to get worried. After a dream meeting with Kid, Sorami doesn't feel exactly comfortable, and she makes a promise with Kid.


Soul Eater: Kiyoto Returns! The Jealousy That Seeps Through The Soul?

It had been five days since Sorami had seen Kiyoto awake. His burns were harsh, and it seemed to take a toll. Sorami picked up the blanket that sprawled out across the floor of the Dispensary.

_Please come back Kiyoto-san, _Sorami thought. But what if he didn't come back? What if he died from second and third degree burns?

"Excuse me, Ms. Kajiwara," A smooth voice came from behind the girl. "I need to change Mr. Hokama's bandages." It was Nygus.

"Sorry," Sorami gulped. "Is he doing fine, Nygus?"

"I haven't seen him up," Nygus responded. "But I'm sure he's having some pleasant dreams."

_Pleasant dreams? _Sorami thought to herself. _I'd only hope. _She sighed. The sun set, and out came the bloody murder moon. _Get well, Kiyoto-san. _She thought as she headed back to her apartment.

Something wasn't right. He had never felt this—_thing—_before. It had to be an emotion…he could only feel it in his soul. Could it be—? No…but then again…yes, it was. Death the Kid loved Sorami Kajiwara.

Sorami floated in darkness. She felt like she was in her weapon form. Her body glowed a brilliant yellow-green. _Where's that music coming from? _Sorami could hear soft music. She headed towards the sound. _It's a room, _she said to herself. Suddenly, a door at the other side of the room opened. It was a boy. He headed over to where Sorami was.

_ K—Kid? _Sorami recognized him. _What—what's he doing here?_

"Sorami," He held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and as her hand came into the light of the room, it shimmered and exposed that she was now wearing clothing in that spot. As her body got pulled into the room, she noticed that she wore a dress. It reached halfway to her knees. She wore black stiletto heels that reached to the top of her ankles.

"Is it really you, Kid?" She ignored the urge to stare at her dress and wonder where it came from. "Or are you just part of my dream?"

"I'm quite real," He replied.

"What are you doing here then?" Sorami asked.

"I wanted to know how Kiyoto was doing," Kid seemed to have no expression at all. He didn't even blink. "Being his cousin and all, I might as well care to know."

"Well I don't know how he is," Sorami said. "He's been unconscious for a few days now…couldn't you have asked him yourself?"

"Well, if you say he's unconscious, that would be highly unlikely to be able to do," Kid glanced at the floor.

"Is that all? I'm not exactly comfortable here," Sorami gulped.

"Yeah, but—" Kid started.

"Okay," Sorami yawned. "See you tomorrow at the Academy."

Kid ran towards Sorami, but couldn't grab her. As his hand reached over the boundary of the room, it turned the color of his soul, and something streamed into his mind.

_I can't follow her, _he thought. _Or I'd be throwing away my body and my life and basically putting my mind into her body. _The thing that had squirmed into Kid's mind was some of Sorami's memories. He knew he had no choice. Kid turned around and closed his eyes and disappeared from the dream.

He lay in his bed, hands entwined with each other, frowning at the wall. Why couldn't he have said it faster? Was it just that it wasn't supposed to be that way? He sighed and leaped out of bed. Kid walked evenly down his hallway, his feet making a light slapping sound as his skin touched the cold floor. He crept past Liz and Patty's room and headed into their kitchen. Sitting down at the dinner table, he rested his hands firmly on the edge of the table. He wanted to rip off the edge. His palms sweated and dripped onto the dorm pants he wore.

_That's gross, _he thought to himself. He yawned and placed his head on the tabletop. Something about the cold surface made him lulls himself into sleep.

Sorami stretched and clambered out of her bed. _Was that real? Or was it dream hallucination? _She asked herself. Shaking away the thought, she got dressed and headed outside. She swung her leg over her grey motorcycle and started the engine. _Might as well take a detour to pick up Kiyoto's mail, _she told herself and skid around and headed the way to Kiyoto's manor.

She pulled out the mail. A stack of about 17 envelopes was gripped in Sorami's hand. She rummaged through the pile to see if there was anything important that she should know about. Then, she noticed there was two of the same thing. It was an invitation to Lord Death's 768th birthday. One was addressed to Kiyoto and Sorami, another to Kid, Liz, and Patty. The invitation stated:

**You are invited to Lord Death's**

**Seven hundred and sixty eighth birthday party.**

**We hope to see you there.**

**Time: 5:30PM-11:00PM**

**Where: DWMA**

**Date: 8/11/13**

_5:30PM to 11:00PM? That's quite a long time…and why was it sent just yesterday? Today is the day of the party, _Sorami thought. _Well, now I have another detour, _she thought flatly.

The doorbell rang loudly. Kid's eyes shot open. He was sitting at the dinner table. Had he actually fallen asleep there? He got up and headed towards the door, yawning. Kid pulled open the door. It was Sorami, except she was wearing a biker helmet and there was a motorcycle parked out front.

"Oh! Uh, hi," Sorami thrust something towards him. "This is for you. It's an invitation to Lord Death's—er—your dad's birthday party. It was in Kiyoto's mailbox."

"Thank you," Kid grabbed the paper awkwardly. "I've never been to one of his parties."

"Oh, well, this is the first year for me too," Sorami nodded. "I can come over and bring Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and we could all get ready together."

"Sure, I guess," Kid nodded and agreed. "But will you promise that you'll teach me how to dance?"

Sorami laughed and said, "You don't know how to dance? Alright!"

"Is that a real promise?" Kid asked.

"Really, it's a promise," Sorami smiled, waved, and headed back to her motorcycle.


End file.
